


All Good Things (русский)

by Gravitydrop



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, PWP, ангст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravitydrop/pseuds/Gravitydrop
Summary: Он снова уходит в себя, пытаясь удержать то теплое и кипящее ощущение, что растет там, укореняясь глубоко внутри. Но, словно песок, оно ускользает из его пальцев. Он уже на исходе.This work has been translated from English to Russian by "have a bullet breakfast" @ ficbook.net/authors/2934007





	All Good Things (русский)

Глубоко укоренившееся, потерянное и запутанное чувство в пределах татуированной груди Ви, пробуждается, яркое и непреодолимое, когда Неро лениво проводит губами по каждой линии, так нежно и страстно. Для того, кто временами может быть таким грубым и жестким внешне, он относится к утонченной фигуре Ви как к тончайшему шёлку, почитая каждую часть его тела руками и языком и одаривая всем своим вниманием, словно они единственные существа, оставшиеся на земле. Неро неторопливо движется по груди Ви, несмотря на собственное сильное возбуждение, все еще сковываемое джинсами. Он жертвует своими желаниями, чтобы удовлетворить чужие.

Это далеко от романтического сценария, а вид темных волос Ви, растрепанных в разные стороны, словно черный нимб, резко контрастирует со спутанными и изорванными белыми простынями, что лежали поверх коричневого дивана. В воздухе витает запах застоявшегося сигаретного дыма, что не нравилось обоим, и тусклый, пожелтевший свет просачивается сквозь старые занавески, отбрасывая мягкие тени. Диван не достаточно большой для них обоих, но Неро полон решимости и довольствуется тем, что у них есть в распоряжении, нависнув над фигурой Ви и прижимаясь губами к холодной коже.

Это чувство снова вспыхивает, не совсем нежеланное, и наполняет татуированную грудь Ви неизвестным теплом, которое оседает между костей, постепенно сворачиваясь к низу животу и заставляя его гореть изнутри. Трудно сконцентрироваться на нем и столь же трудно от него избавиться, не тогда, когда Неро глубоко дышит в изгибах шеи, прикусывая ее с особой осторожностью, прежде чем зализать покрасневшую область, вызывая дрожащие вдохи у темноволосого мужчины. Особенно резкий и сильный укус вызывает у Ви внезапный всхлип и стон, что в ответ отражается со стороны Неро, который делал это тихо, приглушенный чужой кожей. Стонал он так, словно это ему уделяют такое внимание.

Несмотря на это, он снова возвращается к своим затуманенным мыслям, неспособный сосредоточиться лишь на прикосновениях Неро. Хочется придавить их, придать им значение, проанализировать и попытаться избавиться, пока они не стали слишком невыносимыми, но это становится затруднительным из-за Неро, продолжающего тяжело дышать ему в шею, и из-за руки его, что переместилась ниже, чтобы поддернуть край штанов Ви. Несколько минут он неуклюже пытается разобраться с ремнем, пару раз останавливаясь и сжимая бока. Его рука скользит вниз, внутрь штанов, и Ви стонет, откидывая голову назад, когда Неро работает над его возбуждением, отвечая Ви тихими проклятиями. 

Затуманенный ощущениями, Ви с изумлением вспоминает стихи, цитаты, рассказы и истории, которые каким-то загадочным образом описывают его чувства. Но всё же он приходит к выводу, что страницы и растянутые слова эти не совсем подходят. Смутно думает о том, что любой из сотни языков не способен с точностью передать то, что он сейчас чувствует и что все великие писатели и поэты на протяжении всей истории были далеки от этого. Ви сам не совсем их осознает и чувствует, что всё его существо словно отсутствовало тысячелетиями, без теплых или утешительных воспоминаний, к которым можно было б обратиться. Он снова уходит в себя, пытаясь удержать то теплое и кипящее ощущение, что растет там, укореняясь глубоко внутри. Но, словно песок, оно ускользает из его пальцев. Он уже на исходе. Его крепкая хватка на бицепсе Неро — то единственное, что удерживает его в реальности и оставляет следы в форме полумесяца на теле охотника. 

Ему на мгновение приходится замолкнуть, погруженному в свои мысли, потому что Неро снова ведет вверх по его телу, рука выскальзывает из штанов, и это движение заставляет Ви вздрогнуть. Он нависает над Ви, заключает того в импровизированную клетку, положив руки по обе стороны от его головы и опираясь на предплечья. Охотник прижимается своим влажным лбом ко лбу Ви, беспокойство омрачает его черты, брови сведены вместе, а тот наблюдает за ним за полуприкрытыми веками.

— Эй, всё хорошо, Ви?

Он слишком нежен с Ви. Слишком добр, слишком нехарактерно мягок, когда дело касается только их двоих. Он не относил Неро к кому-то столь проницательному, но всё в нем говорило о том, как охотник заметил, что что-то не так. Ви хочет попросить его поторопиться и покончить с этим, взять его так, как он того хочет, и оставить сломанного, использованного и испачканного в сперме. Хочет, чтобы Неро выжег грубые синяки на нем, разрушил хрупкую оболочку и оставил опустошенным и разбитым.

Он совершенно не заслуживает этого, одновременно наслаждаясь нежной привязанностью, так безвозмездно предлагаемой, но всё же желая оттолкнуть ее в страхе того, что может произойти, если он даст что-то большее. В страхе, что это уничтожит его раньше времени. Это всё впустую, потому что эта доброта и нежность должны сохраниться для того, кто будет этого достоин. Кто-то другой. Ему хочется кричать об этом, остановить Неро, вцепиться в его широкие плечи со всей силой, на которую только способен, и вбить в его голову хоть какой-то здравый смысл. Но вместо этого он слегка приоткрывает губы, отводя взгляд от обеспокоенных глаз охотника, на мгновение замирает, затем приподнимается и скромно целует Неро, усиливая возбуждение. Это прекрасно.

— Я в порядке, — шепчет он, нежно и страстно, подчеркивая слова и уткнувшись лицом в шею Неро, длинные пальцы его тянутся вверх и забираются в короткие белые волосы.

Хоть эти слова несут в себе лишь малую долю правды, Неро, кажется, оказывается доволен ответом, промычав что-то в понимание. Охотник садится на колени и снимает через голову кофту, прежде чем бросить ее на пол рядом с ними.

Ви тихо выдыхает, когда мельком замечает, насколько узки Неро его штаны из-за того отчаяния, что к нему не прикасаются в ответ. Сначала Неро быстро справляется со штанами Ви, в конце концов становясь таким нетерпеливым, что стягивает их и отбрасывает в сторону вместе с остальной одеждой, затем принимается и за свои. Он снова ругается, когда нога его застревает в штанине, и Ви издает тихий смешок. 

Неро снова опускается вниз вдоль стройного тела Ви, холодный металл его протеза прижимается к распаленной коже, человеческая рука медленно скользит меж его бедер, наконец, одаряя каким-то отчаянно необходимым облегчением. И Ви, так не похоже на себя, поднимает собственное предплечье к глазам, прикрываясь и задыхаясь, когда Неро смотрит на него между дрожащими ногами, кладя руку на его член, чтобы совершить несколько поступательных движений, голос мычит что-то о том, как он великолепен и как хорошо выглядит под ним вот так.

Реакция Ви мгновенная. Он резко втягивает воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, вынужденные стоны вырываются из его глотки. Ответная реакция Неро звучит в виде приглушенной брани, и у Ви снова сносит голову, когда охотник бормочет что-то о желании отсосать ему. Неро перемещается, целуя и покусывая кожу на бледных бедрах Ви, вдыхая его запах сандалового дерева, смешанный с чем-то теплым и успокаивающим, прежде чем дотронуться языком основания его члена.

И Неро, — ужасный, жестокий Неро, — медленно передвигает свой язык, горячо и тяжело проводя по нижней части члена Ви, темные зрачки расширены в тусклом свете, охотник наблюдает за каждым ускоренным движением чужой грудной клетки, за каждым едва заметным изменением на лице Ви, как тот кусает нижнюю губу, чтобы не создавать слишком много шума. Он опускается вниз только для того, чтобы повторить действие, чем зарабатывает несколько раздраженный, резкий взгляд Ви.

—Ладно, ладно, — негромко смеётся Неро, готовясь к тому, чтобы взять блестящий кончик члена Ви, проглатывая и опускаясь все ниже и ниже, до самого максимума.

Кажется, что тело Ви реагирует само по себе, и он выгибается на диване, руки немедленно опускаются на волосы Неро, пальцы сжимаются и разжимаются от усилий, пытаясь крепче схватить. Неро не возражает, по-видимому, подстегиваемый внезапным энтузиазмом Ви, вновь опускается вниз, чтобы быстро дернуть себя в такт с качанием головой, сжимая кончик и распространяя по нему предэкулят. Если в голову у Ви еще были какие-то остатки мыслей, то сейчас они исчезли, полностью затихнув, заменившиеся растущим теплом в нижней части живота, и Неро издаёт непристойные звуки, когда сосет его так жестко и жадно. Он отрывается слишком резко, жарко задыхаясь над прохладной кожей, слюна соединяет его губы с кончиком члена Ви. Само это зрелище заставляет Ви невольно содрогнуться.

Неро относится к нему с такой искренней и трепетной любовью, даже сейчас, в эту минуту. Как будто он не просто часть чего-то большего, а так словно он и есть это самое большее, заслуживающее любви. Глубоко внутри в Ви говорит его эгоистичная сторона: надеется, что он единственный, к кому Неро относится таким образом и к кому прикасается с таким почтением.

— Я хочу кое-что попробовать, — говорит Неро, тяжело дыша, и тянется вниз за джинсами, роется в карманах, прежде чем вытащить маленький тюбик смазки, открыть его и намазать ее на себя, влажную и блестящую. 

— Ох? — вздыхает Ви, интересуясь, что Неро запланировал для него, прежде чем охотник мягко продолжил говорить.

— Я хочу тебя… — Неро на мгновение замолкает, оседлав одно из стройных бедер Ви, выстроив их члены рядом друг с другом и обхватив обеими руками, — вот так.

Ощущение возникает мгновенно, когда Неро начинает качать бедрами, распределяя смазку между ними и принимая более удобное положение. Ви откидывает голову назад в хриплом, дрожащем стоне, зеленые глаза оказываются закрыты, когда одна рука его сжимает край дивана, а другая проводит пальцами по волосам Неро, лоб его уже был влажный от пота. Требуется всего несколько толчков, чтобы войти в правильный ритм и такт. Они соскальзывают и выпадают из времени еще пару раз, пока трение не становится совершенным, и Ви облизывает губы, очарованный ощущением. В тот же миг каждый нерв в теле Ви натягивается так, как он жаждет, чувствуя, как его спокойствие и собранность начинают ускользать. Он будет погублен, так как не может контролировать себя. Ви будет рад этому, пусть это возьмет вверх и подтолкнет его к границам дозволенного.

Неро был так долго терпелив, сколько мог быть, собственная его сдержанность давно исчезла, когда толчки стали более яростными, уже приближаясь к тому, в чем он так нуждался.

— Ты так чертовски хорош, — стонет Неро, теряясь в ощущениях, когда с его губ срывается очередная похвала. 

Ви не может сформулировать ответ, не тогда, когда он находится на грани собственного оргазма, хмуря брови и тяжело дыша. Он чувствует себя пойманным в ловушку, тело резко напрягается, когда Неро опускается вперед, проводя горячую полосу языком вверх к груди, по соску, и сильно кусает там сухожилие, рыча и глубоко дыша через ноздри. Именно в этот момент ощущений становится слишком много, и руки Ви быстро движутся вверх, чтобы схватить дельтовидные мышцы охотника, ногти впиваются в чужую кожу, когда он откидывает голову назад, ресницы его дрожат, когда он достигает предела. Неро замедляет темп, медленно останавливается и проводит рукой над ними обоими, наблюдая, как Ви дрожит от сверхчувствительности, всхлипывая. 

Прежде чем Неро успевает что-либо сказать или сесть, Ви притягивает его обратно, отодвигая испачкавшуюся руку охотника в сторону, чтобы положить свою на чужой всё еще пульсирующий член. Пальцы Неро сжимают и разжимают драпированную простынь, выражение сосредоточенности появляется на его лице, когда он концентрирует всё свое внимание лишь на оргазме, короткие стоны срываются с его губ. Ви, по-видимому, знает, что делает, несмотря на странный угол, обхватывая ладонью головку члена и мягко проводя большим пальцем по ней, прежде чем начать ускорять темп. Он не собирается его дразнить, особенно учитывая то, какую сдержанность и терпение проявил Неро.

— Черт, Ви, — стонет он ему в ухо сквозь стиснутые зубы, — Я сейчас кончу. 

— Именно так, Неро, — шепчет Ви, урча и целуя Неро вдоль четко очерченной линии подбородка и разбавляя это острыми укусами. 

Ему едва удается удержать руку на месте из-за бешеных толчков Неро, закидывая руку тому на плечи, чтобы удержаться. Неро тихо рычит, бедра его беспорядочно толкаются, одна рука упирается в подлокотник, когда он припадает вперед, вскрикивая и покрывая руку Ви спермой, капли которой попадают и на чужой живот, и охотник замирает. Он медленно опускается к лицу Ви, целует его в губы, слишком развязно и мокро, и глубоко дышит, переводя дыхание. 

Неро прижимается еще ближе, словно хочет скользнуть под кожу Ви и стать с ним одним целым, такое горячее и непреодолимое желание, тело его тяжелое и властное, но в то же время такое притягательное. Это продолжается до тех пор, пока Ви не приходится откашляться, чтобы вздохнуть немного воздуха .

— Ох, — Неро приподнимается, устраиваясь рядом с Ви и притягивая к себе, руки его успокаивающе гладят чужую спину, — Прости за это. 

— Всё хорошо, — отвечает Ви, закрыв глаза. 

Он ощущает движение со стороны Неро, не открывает глаз, чтобы посмотреть, что тот делает, но в то же мгновение чувствует, как охотник накрывает их своей синей курткой, ведь пот на их коже начинал быстро остывать. Его тело всё еще слегка трясет, и рука Неро скользит вниз, чтобы погладить дрожащие бедра. Ви чувствует, как на мгновение начинает засыпать, прежде чем открыть глаза и поймать на себе взгляд Неро. Тот криво улыбается, отводит взгляд и извиняется, пряча голову под подбородком Ви и утыкаясь носом в его шею. Это… мило. 

Ви чувствует, как прежние страхи отпускают его, и протягивает руку к затылку Неро, чтобы пальцами поиграть с волосами, нежно гладя. Конечно, страхи всё еще с ними, всегда будут, но сейчас их не слышно, громкий гул теперь мягок и слаб в глубине его сознания. Он слишком устал, чтобы концентрироваться на них, присутствие Неро рядом и его мягкое дыхание всё смягчали. Не было больше резких и болезненных мыслей, преследующие его в моменты бодрствования. Не много времени пройдет, как его тело вновь отяжелеет, вернется усталость, которая просочится в каждую трещину его существа. Он чувствует себя признательным. Признательным за то, что слишком изнурен, чтобы думать о своей неизбежной смерти, о том, какие эти приятные чувства, — любовь и доброта, — которые Неро показал ему за такое короткое время, что они знают друг друга, придут к сокрушительному и болезненному концу. Как и всё хорошее в жизни.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to "have a bullet breakfast" @ ficbook.net/authors/2934007 for taking the time to translate this work for Russian readers.


End file.
